1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental implants and more specifically to a method of locating a dental implant such that a dental item may be attached thereto in an efficient manner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Presently it appears there is no special method of attaching an abutment, impression coping or any other dental item to a dental implant. If the dental implant is located deep in the gum, there may be a problem locating the dental implant for attachment of the dental item. Rocking may be required to locate and seat a cavity on to a projection of the dental implant and dental item. The rocking will cause irritation to the gum surrounding the dental implant. Further, it is not uncommon for a dental implant to be cross-threaded during the attachment of a dental item due to misalignment. Cross-threading will destroy the dental implant and require replacement.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a a method of locating a dental implant which allows the attachment of a dental item in an efficient manner without unnecessarily irritating the gum surrounding the dental implant or destruction of the dental implant.
The present invention provides a method of locating a dental implant for attachment of a dental item. The method of locating a dental implant includes a locator rod. The locator rod is threaded on one end to form a threaded end and modified on the other end to form a driving end. The threaded end is screwed into a threaded hole in the dental implant. The thread of the threaded end must mate with the threaded hole in the dental implant. Preferably, a gripping surface is formed on the driving end to allow finger rotation of the locating rod. The driving end could be textured or knurled to form the gripping surface. Other modifications to the driving end could also be used to facilitate finger rotation. The driving end of the locator rod may be shaped to allow a hand tool such as a ratchet to rotate thereof. Once the locator rod is threaded into the dental implant, an abutment, impression coping or any other dental item may be slid over the locator rod. The dental item is rotated until a projection mates with a cavity and then the abutment is pushed on to the dental implant until the projection seats into the cavity. The locator rod is removed from the dental implant and the dental item secured to the dental implant with a fastener.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of locating a dental implant for attachment of a dental item in an efficient manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of locating a dental implant for attachment of a dental item which will help prevent cross-threading of the dental implant.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a method of locating a dental implant for attachment of an abutment which does not irritate the gum.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.